I Fought the Law
by fire-bird3224
Summary: Hotch found a woman he loves, but what if she isn't how she seems? HotchxOC and HotchxPrentiss
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Criminal Minds, and only two of the characters are my own. **

**So I was bored when this story came to mind. This is the first story I have written that has been somewhat serious, so if you are going to review, please don't be too harsh!**

**Anyways, so there is some Hotch x OC, and a little bit of Hotch x Prentiss... I hope you enjoy!**

**Carolina's POV**

I sat at one of the tables at the Rock Smash Cafe. It was a small little place outside of Virginia. Very little people were there, the only noises were just background chatter.

Suddenly my phone began to buzz. Great, text message. When I looked at my phone though I smiled. It was a text from my "boyfriend", Aaron Hotchner. He was a good guy, his wife had died a few years back and he had just started to date now. It was good for me he felt like starting off with a twenty eight year old.

Anyways, he was asking me if I wanted to go out later tonight. I smirked and quickly responded "yes" adding a little smiley face at the end.

"Who was that?" I looked across the table at my real boyfriend, Theo.

This is where it gets complicated for me. I needed to keep Theo a secret from Aaron, but not vice-verse.

He knew very well what happened with me and the FBI guy. He didn't like it, but he understood it and why I was doing it.

"Just Aaron." I said and put away my phone. "We're going out tonight."

He just frowned. "You don't need him. You have me."

I often felt bad for the guy. He would do anything for me, really. He has changed completely from when I first met him. It was all my skills of manipulation... Okay, it was just me becoming closer to him.

I looked as the last child left the cafe and I smiled. "Aw, well I guess I'm pretty much done with this place now babe." I said in a sickly sweet voice as the waitress walked by.

Theo smirked and played along. "I feel the same way sweetie." I said sarcastically. "Why don't you go first?"

"Aw, I couldn't do that. You should go first honey." I said, us getting more ridiculous voices each time. It was surprisingly fun.

"You deserve it." Theo told me. "You go first."

I smiled. "You are too sweet!" I said as I reached into my purse.

I stood up as I took out a gun. I pointed and shot at the waiter closest to the phone. Theo got up, taking out two guns and shot the woman on her cell phone. As people screamed and tried to run. I continued to shoot, making sure my accuracy was perfect. There was no point in wasting perfectly good bullets. Theo just shot at whatever moved.

Once we were almost sure that they were dead Theo went to the back. He came back with some gasoline as he covered the ground. I pulled out a lighter and set it on fire. Better safe then sorry.

We went outside and jumped into the car, driving off as fast as we could.

I smiled and laughed. "Good job!" I said, high off the kill.

"You too." Theo smiled and kissed me passionately. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said and breathed as I checked my phone.

Aaron had texted me a few minutes before saying: "I love you."

**End of chapter, please review! (Oh, and the next chapters will probs be longer.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hotch's POV**

I was sitting in my office when I had heard what happened. Two people had just went into a cafe and shot everyone. They've killed seven people and wounded one other.

The scary thing was, I had gone there with Jack just a week before this. It had shaken me to hear the news, but I had to get over it. The police had phoned saying that they wanted the help of the BAU.

I took in a deep breath as I walked into the conference room. Everyone was sitting around the table.

"Today at one in the afternoon two unsubs walked into the Rock Smash Cafe with two guns and... They shot everyone." I said and took in a deep breath.

Reid frowned. "Didn't we work on a case just like this last year in Minnesota?" He asked me. "Multiple unsubs, shot the place and then burned it."

Garcia quickly typed something into her computer. "There was one living witness last time too."

I nodded and spoke. "Good. We need all the information we can ge-"

"There have been five more cases like this in the past four years." Garcia said shocked. "Same unsubs each time."

"Did we have any suspects?" I asked and she nodded.

"We had one. His name was Theodore Sterling." She said.

"I remember that kid." Morgan smirked. "Kid had an air tight alibi. Not only that, but didn't fit the profile..."

"We'll interview him again." I said and then looked at the case file. "So Dave, Emily and I will go down to the scene."

We all walked out of the conference room and went outside. Carolina was waiting outside.

It had taken me so long to even try to get over Hailey. When she died I had never even thought about dating again. I thought I would never love anyone again like I loved her.

Then I just went out to a bar once. Then, almost as if she had been looking for me, Carolina walked over to me and just began to flirt with me. At first I thought that it was a bit ridiculous, she was young and I wasn't. She said that she had recognized me from online, she saw me doing a press release about George Foyett.

She had so much confidence when she talked to me, and when I said that I wasn't interested in anything she persisted. David mocked me once, saying she was the man and I was the woman.

"Hey Carolina, what are you doing here?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Well, I couldn't wait to see you..." She said and kissed me lightly.

"Well sorry, but I have to go to work. I think I'll be busy tonight though..." I told her and she frowned.

"Alright, I'll just make other plans. Later in the week though, right?" She asked and I nodded.

"Of course." I said and nodded.

"Bye Aaron." She said and waved as she went in the other direction.

As she left Emily looked at me as David got into the car. "So it's going well with you and Carolina?"

"Yeah." I said as I got in the front and her at the back.

"That's good." She smiled.

Emily had always been the most encouraging to me, during every part of my life. When Hailey died, she even baby sat Jack a couple of times. She was a really great friend.

We arrived at the crime scene in thirty minutes. People surrounded the area, all wanting to know what happened. I grimaced as I saw the brutal force of the fire, how everything was charred. Family members stood around, saying that they wanted to see their family members. I doubted that they would be able to identify them.

I walked over to the lead officer. "Good, you're here. The witness wants to talk to you."

"Why isn't she in the hospital?" I asked and he looked at me.

"She insisted on staying. She was shot in the arm, burned on one side... She pretended to be dead." The officer said as we walked over to her. She was a young waitress, no more then nineteen.

I walked over to her. "Hello." I said and she turned to me. She had an oxygen mask on, she lay in a stretcher. "We have a couple of questions for you."

She nodded. "Well," Her voice was raspy from smoke inhalation. "There were these two people... A man and woman..." She said, taking in deep breaths in between each word. "Twenty something..."

"Thank you." I said and looked at her. "You need to go to the hospital..."

"But... I need to help... My friend was in there..." She said with a lot of difficulty.

"You have helped." Emily told her. "What we need to care about is your safety now."

The paramedics loaded her into the ambulance and drove off. I shut my eyes and then looked at Dave and Emily. "We need to catch these guys, make them pay."

**End of chapter... Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Criminal Minds.**

**Carolina's POV**

I sighed in frustration. How could Aaron bail on me?

So, I came to one conclusion. H was working on my case. I mean, for all I knew there were no other serial killers in driving distance.

I walked into the apartment. Theo was in there, as I left him. He was just staring at the roof. He was just probably getting off of his "killing high".

"Damnit!" I exclaimed loudly. I wanted him to know that I was angry.

He looked at me, surprised. "What just happened? I mean, weren't you going to go see Aaron and sleep with him or somethin'?"

I rolled my eyes and shoved him off the couch. "He bailed on me for tonight! God, what is the use of dating someone in the FBI if we never even get to talk?"

The only reason I was dating Aaron was because of his status. I mean, if I did become a suspect, who would expect the girlfriend of the FBI profiler. Wouldn't they say "He would know if she was a brutal killer".

"But what if he actually does start to profile you? Maybe it would be best to keep... A low profile." He laughed at his own pathetic pun.

"Dear lord." I groaned and looked at him. "Theo, I love ya, but just stop."

"Sorry." He said as I turned my attention to the news.

I smiled as I listened. "Seven people are dead today and one in the hospital after a shooting occurred at the Rock Smash Cafe. The witness says to look out for a man and a woman, both tall with brown hair but can offer no other details." My smile dropped.

"How can someone be alive!" I practically yelled.

"Be quiet! Do you want the neighbors to know?" Theo hissed at me and made me sit down. He usually wasn't this confident.

"It was your bullet you know. I hit all of my targets, you didn't hit one of yours!" I growled and glared at him.

"Look, why does it even matter? Do you know how many couples both have brown hair? Why does it matter if one person gets away?" He asked.

"Well, do you want Minnesota to happen again?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"They only kept me for five hours! I can come up with an alibi again. Besides, isn't that the reason you are dating Aaron, so no one will suspect us?" He was trying to calm me down, but he was slowly freaking out as much as I was.

"So no one will suspect me. You're supposed to be off the grid, remember? After last time, for all they know, you could be dead." I said and he frowned. "Theodore Sterling went missing. His mom called for a search team after he stopped calling her every Sunday."

He nodded. "Theodore Sterling is missing."

**End of chapter! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I still don't own Criminal Minds...**

**Hotch's POV**

A day had passed and we were getting no where with the investigation. The unsubs were very organized, or we were just missing something. Either way, we still only had the same information: A man and a woman with brown hair.

Although, we did have a profile. Reid had pointed out what usually happened with pairings. The man was usually dominant, violent and sometimes was even forcing the woman to help. We assumed nothing different with these unsubs, the male would be dominant and the woman less so.

So, we just continued to keep... Guessing. I mean, what else could we do with the information that we had? There were too many people with criminal records to narrow it down. We needed to wait for them to finish searching the restaurant. Morgan and Reid were down at the hospital trying to get more information.

"Go home." I turned and looked at Emily who was standing behind me as I stared at the board. "We aren't going to get any further with you being here..."

"I need to stay and catch these people." I muttered. "They could kill again and kill even more people." I sighed, looking at the crime scene photos.

"We can call you if anything happens..." She told me.

"Why are you so persistent?" I asked and she sighed.

"You've just been so happy lately with Carolina... I don't want you to loose her because you hang around here too much. Especially when you don't need you."

I blinked and then nodded a couple of times. "Alright... But you'll call if anything happens?"

"Of course." She nodded and then smiled.

"Alright... Thank Emily." I said and she nodded as I walked away.

I called Carolina. "Hello?"

"Hi Carolina, it's Aaron." I said.

"Oh, hey! Hows the investigation going?" She asked me.

"Not too well, we hit a wall... Not enough information." I told her. "But we did tell the public to look out for the people."

"Yeah, I saw it on the news." She said and sighed. "It's horrible how someone can do that..."

"I agree." I told her. "So I just got off work..."

"Cool!" She interrupted. "Do you want to come over?"

"Uh... Sure?" I said, a bit surprised. I had been over to her apartment before, but usually we went out first.

"Alright, well come here whenever you want. You work like five minutes away?"

"Yes." I said and she sighed.

"Alright, bye!" She said and hung up.

I smiled lightly and got into my car, beginning to drive. I was now excited for the rest of the day, not having to think about these murderers.

**End of chapter. Soon there will be more killings to happen... Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Criminal Minds blah blah blah...**

**Theo's POV**

I was just spending some time with Carolina when Aaron Hotchner phoned. God that guy was getting on my nerves.

I was just laying on the bed, no shirt on as Carolina had left me while I listened to her talk. "Cool! Why don't you come over here?" I heard her say loudly.

Why would she do that? I was with her right then! Now she was just inviting some other guy over to the house?

"Bye!" Carolina hung up and ran into the room. "Get out Aaron's coming."

"So I've heard." I muttered and stood up. "Did you have to invite him over here?"

She thought for a moment. "I guess not... I'm not good at thinking in the moment!"

"That's why you plan everything out..." I sighed. Carolina's meticulous planning was notorious. She planned out everything even if we wanted to take out one person.

"Yes, exactly." She said and threw a shirt at me, one that wasn't even mine.

"Why are you freaking out? We have a little bit of time..." I said and she continued to pace around.

"How do you think it would look if you two bumped into each other in the hallway?" She asked as I pulled on my plain white shirt.

"True." I nodded and the buzzer went off. "He's here!" She said and shoved me into a closet.

"Carolina!" I yelled and she looked at me sympathetically.

"Sorry." She said and kissed me for a second, and then shut the closet door.

I groaned and then looked at my watch in the dark. Wow, that guy pretty much had to speed to get over here in four minutes. Although, I would speed too if Carolina told me to come over to her house.

I got into the most comfortable position, it was still very uncomfortable. I peeked through the small crack in the door, staring into the room.

I could hear them in the other room. I could only hear a few of her questions about how the case was going. Of course he couldn't tell her anything.

After their talking got lower and quieter, I just shut my eyes and began to sleep.

I woke up a little bit later when they walked back into the bedroom. I checked my watch, I had been asleep for an hour.

I continued to look through the crack in the door. Aaron was kissing her. It made me angry to see her with another man.

He kissed her and she just kissed back. He began to feel up her leg as she took off her shirt.

I then looked away at this point. I didn't want to see the woman I love with the one guy I hated. Who would have guessed I would be in my girlfriends closet while another guy slept with her?

I tried to think of something else like the glorious kill we just pulled off. But when I thought about that my mind just drifted back to Hotchner.

I then made up my mind right there, watching him with her.

I was going to kill Aaron Hotchner.

**End of Chapter! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Criminal Minds...**

**Hotch's POV**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a very loud alarm clock. I stood up and rubbed my eyes. Carolina walked into the room. "Good, you're up."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Six." She told me and sat next to me. "I made you breakfast."

"I have to go to work..." I mumbled and she smiled.

"Do whatever you have to go babe." She smiled and walked into the other room.

I got dressed and ready for the rest of the day. I went into the other room and Carolina had set out a small plate of food. "I don't care what you say, you need to eat."

I nodded. "Thanks." I said and she walked over to me, kissing me lightly. I ate quickly and then stood up. "I'm sorry to rush off..."

"But you have to work." She smiled. "I get it. I mean, it's a really important job... It must be strange to be around these criminals all day. Do you sort of start to know when someone is a criminal?"

"Sometimes. You need to know their past though. Most people have had a difficult life, sometimes they just had a normal childhood, but not often."

She nodded then kissed me. "Bye. I love you."

"Love you too." I said and kissed her as I left.

I made the car ride down to the BAU. I couldn't stop thinking about her though. She was so perfect for me. She understood my work, she met Jack once and they got along very well. She seemed too good to be true.

I walked into the BAU and sat down in the conference room. Everyone was there except Morgan and JJ. Emily smiled and looked at me. "Hey, nothing new has really happened..."

As if right on cue, Garcia walked into the room. "Sir? I can't find Theodore Sterling...

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Fifteen months ago he just disappeared. He lost all contact with his family, stopped using his credit card and phone... Off the grid." She told me.

"Well is there anywhere he might go? Anybody around here?" I asked as she pulled out her laptop.

"There's his uncle Joseph and..." She frowned. "If he is the unsub, we might have the accomplice..."

"Who is it?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Five years ago he was caught breaking into a small grocery store with a woman named Carolina Glasswood."

As soon as she said Carolina's name my heart dropped. I instantly just stopped listening.

I had the feeling she was too good to be true.

**End of chapter! Now I don't know if anyone is reading... So please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own Criminal Minds... I wish I did...**

**Emily's POV**

I listened as Garcia talked about Carolina, Hotch's girlfriend. She had a criminal record, but it didn't mean that she was guilty. But the fact that she was with the guy who was a suspect in this very investigation made her look very guilty.

"I'll be right back." Hotch stood up and quickly left the room.

I followed right behind him. "It might not be her..." I said and sat beside him. "If might just be a bad connection..."

"It can't be her." He told me. "She's a good person, she would never hurt anyone."

"Well, we still need to bring her in, ask her questions about Sterling." I asked him. "She might not have any connection at all."

He nodded and got out his phone, quickly phoning Carolina. "Hey Carolina it's Aaron... Do you mind coming down here?"

I listened carefully, and then thought about the situation. He was now personally involved with investigation. He couldn't interrogate her.

"Okay, bye." He said and put his phone away.

"Just try not to worry." I told him.

"How do I not worry?" He asked me. "She could be a murderer."

I nodded and sighed. "Just... I don't know. Don't think about that now." I told him. At this point I really didn't know what we could say to him.

We walked back into the room and Rossi looked at us. "So is this Carolina...?"

"The same one." Hotch muttered.

"It might not be the same person." I told him again. "Now lets look at the profile." I said and walked over to the board. "Two unsubs, a man and a woman."

"One is dominant and the other one is less so." Reid piped in. "Most likely the man..."

"But Sterling didn't fit that profile when we first interviewed him." Rossi reminded us.

I thought about it and felt a little bit better. There was still a chance that it wasn't them, that they aren't connected to this at all.

"Maybe he isn't the dominant one. I mean, she could be the one who planned it and everything. It is uncommon, but not unheard of..." Reid dragged me back to reality.

Rossi looked at Hotch. "I hate to have to do this to you..."

"I know. You have to learn everything I know about Carolina." He sighed and stood up.

"You know her?" Reid asked curiously. He had never heard about his girlfriend.

"She's my girlfriend." He murmured.

As we walked out of the conference room and went into the hall, Carolina was standing at the door.

"Hey Aaron... What's going on?" She asked as she looked at all of our expressions.

I walked over to her turned her around, putting on handcuffs. "Come with me..."

"Aaron, what's going on." She asked him again.

"Just come with me." I said and then sat her down in the interrogation room.

"I want to talk to Aaron." She told me angrily. She didn't seem confused.

"I'm sorry but you can't." I told her and leaned on the table. "Where is Theodore Sterling?"

**End of Chapter! Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't even know if I have to post this anymore, but I don't own Criminal Minds**

**Carolina's POV**

Crap. How could they have figured out what had happened? Theodore and I were really careful with our killings! Aaron said that he had no leads, he said that they had no idea who it was!

I looked up at Emily, trying to act confused. "Theodore...?" I asked. "I haven't seen him for years."

"This will go for much quicker, and much easier if you just be honest with us." She told me and I frowned.

"I am being honest with you." I growled. "I haven't seen him in years!"

"This isn't looking good for you Carolina. You have a criminal record with Theodore Sterling, he is connected to this case and it is a man and a woman team." She told me.

"How is he connected?" I asked.

"He was a suspect awhile ago when this last happened." She told me. "Now tell me what happened.

I looked at her. "I know how this looks... It was five years ago!"

"Well why did you try to break in the store in the first place?" She asked me.

I blinked in surprise. "I don't need to tell you anything..." I told her and she looked at me again. "Fine. Not something I like to admit, but I was an alcoholic." I lied. The truth was, I just needed some money to buy some guns.

"Really?" She asked, obviously not believing me. I was a terrible lair. "So how do you know Theodore anyways?"

"We were friends in college, we met at a party and hung out a lot. After we tried to break into the store I realized it was rock bottom and went to go get help. I don't know what happened to him after." I said. Now I was just praying that they didn't find Theo, I had totally made up that story and he wouldn't be able to replicate it.

"You're sure?" She asked. "You never heard from him?"

"A few weeks after he tried to meet up with me, but I never responded..." I told her. I was just making up whatever came to mind. "Can I talk to Aaron?"

"No." She said angrily. "How can you even do that to Aaron?"

I had obviously struck a nerve with her. She was now in a weak state. "Do what to him? I love him and I would never hurt him."

"He trusts you and you basically betrayed him." She told me.

"How did I betray him? I'm not lying! I don't know where Theodore is!" I groaned and then collapsed down into my chair.

"Well you obviously do." She told me.

"God, all FBI don't trust anyone! You're all the same, you always want to win the fight against crime! I mean, you will arrest anyone because you are too scared to admit you don't know who is actually doing it! Stop wasting your time with us!"

"Wait, with us?" She asked and raised an eyebrow.

Crap.

"Yeah, me and Theodore. We haven't been in connection with each other so we can't be the killers!" I growled. "Go out and look for people before they march into another restaurant and kill even more people!" I told her. "If they keep going on like this, they will get to fifty bodies!"

"Wait a second, how do you know the body count?" She asked me. "That was never released to the public.

Crap.

**Chapter ended! Again, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Meh, I don't own Criminal Minds**

**Hotch's POV**

I waited in the conference room, wanting to know what was happening to Carolina. I really just wanted for them to let her go. "Can I at least talk to her?"

"I'm sorry Aaron, but we can't do that." David told me. "You are too closely involved..."

I nodded. I knew that that was what he would say. I knew the rules on this type of protocol. It didn't happen a lot, but when it did we had very specific rules.

The first rule was that we couldn't talk to the person. The second was that we couldn't talk about the person.

So pretty much I shouldn't even be on the case anymore.

When Emily came back into the room I stood up immediately. "What happened?" I asked her.

She looked solemn. "I'm sorry Hotch... She seems very guilty... She knows stuff about the case even we don't know, she talks about Theodore as if he were still around her..."

"She isn't guilty." I said bluntly. "She can't be, she would lie to me!"

"I am so sorry." Emily told me. "We need to keep interrogating her, try to find out where Theodore is. I don't think he will do anything without her though. She seems like the dominant personality."

"I know her. I know her what she is like and she doesn't fit the profile. She isn't like this. She wouldn't kill anyone! She wouldn't even hurt anyone!" I growled at her. "Emily, she is innocent, I know that she is innocent."

David looked at me, then at Emily. "Maybe he should talk to her."

"It might get her talking..." Emily sighed and looked back at me. "But it would be breaking one of the rules."

"We will just say it was in the best interest of the case." David said. "It would be good for both of them. She will talk around him... He already knows her profile."

"True." Emily nodded. "Come on Hotch."

I stood up, eagerly wanting to talk to Carolina. I knew that she couldn't be guilty, that she wouldn't do this to those people.

We walked into the room and Carolina stood up immediately. She looked at me with a pleading look. I know that she just wanted to get out, she just wanted life to get back to normal.

"Aaron." She breathed. "What is going on?"

"We found you connected to our main suspect, Theodore Sterling... Since the killings have happened so close to here we figured the unsubs would have to live here..." I said hoarsely.

She frowned. "Well you know I didn't do it, right Aaron?"

I took in a deep breath. "I hope you didn't do it..."

"I didn't do anything wrong!" She groaned and then collapsed back into her chair. "You can't let them take me away, please! I am innocent, I know what happens in prison!" She looked at Emily who was standing behind me. "Stop wasting your time with me!"

I looked at her. "If you are innocent, then we will do everything we can to let you go free. But if you are guilty..."

"You believe them!" She yelled and interrupted me. "I am your girlfriend Aaron! I love you! You can't just let them do this to me!"

I sighed and then looked into her eyes. "Carolina, are you telling the truth? Do you swear that you are innocent?" I asked her. "Can you say that you are innocent while looking into my eyes?"

She looked deep into my eyes. "I swear to you that I am inno-"

She was interrupted by Theodore Sterling bursting into the room, holding a gun to Emilys head. "Let Carolina go!"

**End of chapter! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Criminal Minds**

**Theo's POV**

My hands were shaking, I was sweating, I was absolutely freaking out. Sure, I had killed people, I have gone into a busy building with a gun. But I had never done it without Carolina. Oh, and the places weren't filled with FBI all armed with guns.

"Theodore, put the gun down." Hotch said and turned around.

"Not until you are dead, or until I have her back! She loves me, not you!" I yelled, my hands still shaking like crazy.

Then, just out of instinct, I grabbed Emily and held a gun to her head. Hotch stood and walked over to Carolina, taking off the hand cuffs. "Okay Theodore, just let Emily go."

"I will once we are far enough away." I growled and backed out of the room, Carolina following me. She took Emily's gun and held it at Aaron

"How can you do this?" Aaron asked her. "Just let Emily go!"

"No!" I interrupted. It was time for me to take over. I loved Carolina, but I had to be a man now, not let her take over anymore. "Ju

st come with me! No more talking with him, no more kissing him, no more sleeping with him, nothing!"

"Whatever you want, just don't hurt Emily." Aaron said very calmly.

I rolled my eyes. Any guy that would give her up was an idiot. I took Emily outside and all of the agents pointed their guns.

"If anyone tries anything then I will blow her brains out!" I tried to say it strongly, but it didn't help that I had a feminine voice crack.

I walked outside and shoved Emily into the car violently. Carolina quickly tied her up as I began to drive off.

"I love you." Carolina gasped and began to kiss my neck.

I kissed back, driving down the road, trying to look like just a normal car. She kept a gun next to Emily's head as she sat in the back with her.

"So Emily, why do you love Aaron?" Carolina asked. "He's hard, bitter... He works way too much. It's no wonder his wife left him."

That struck a nerve with Emily who tried to hit Carolina. "Aaron is a great man, you took advantage of him!" She yelled.

I smirked and continued to drive on the road. "You know, he slept with her. He is such a great man, sleeping with a twenty eight year old woman before they are married... While her boyfriend is in the closet." I shuttered at the memory.

"You are one sick freak Theodore." She growled. "He is so great, and he didn't do anything wrong."

We continued to drive. "So when are you going to let me go?"

"We aren't going to let you go, are you crazy?" I asked. "We are going to let them find you."

"We are going to win!" Carolina laughed.

"What do you mean win?" She asked.

"You know that song, "I fought the law and the, law won!"" She sang. "Well, we are going to be the first people who can sing "I fought the law and _I _ won!""

"You are doing all of this because you want to be able to sing a song?" Emily said sarcastically.

"It's more the principle of the matter." I said.

But when I thought about it more, the song would ring true, but there was one thing Carolina left out.

_We _fought the law. _We _won.

**End of chapter! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

**Hotch's POV**

I was now freaking out, something I didn't do often. My now exgirlfriend stole one of my best friends. Her boyfriend was holding a gun to Emily's head right now, he could kill her at any moment.

I paced around the room, David wouldn't let me take the car, not yet.

"Where would they go?" I asked impatiently.

"You know her better then anyone else." Reid muttered and continued to write things down. "Where do you think that they would take Emily where no one would find them?"

"I'm not sure." I admitted. "She never told me about anywhere..."

"Maybe it's a place Theodore knows." Morgan said. "We have to get Emily back as soon as possible. Do you want to phone the parents?"

I nodded as Garcia gave me a number. "She hasn't talked to him in a couple of years though, since he went missing." Garcia told me and I dialed the number.

"Hello?" The voice at the other side of the phone asked. She sounded old, frail, even though her son was only in his mid twenties.

"Hello, Mrs. Sterling. This is Aaron Hotchner from the FBI." I told her.

"The FBI? Is this about Theodore? Did you find him?" She asked hopefully. She obviously didn't know what he had done.

"Ma'am, we found your son and he is involved in a murder investigation." I told her. "The same one he was a suspect in a few years ago."

"What?" She asked me. "But he was a good boy..."

"Mrs. Sterling, is there anywhere in Virginia he might take anyone? Somewhere secluded, out of the way?" I asked.

"Well... His uncle used to have a cabin up there, they went camping a lot... But he hated his uncle, never liked going up there."

I nodded. "Alright, thank you."

"Uh, Mr. Hotchner... When you find Theodore... I just want him to come home..." She told me.

I sighed. "Alright, goodbye."

I got the information about the cabin and then looked at the others. "We have an address." I said as we all began to move.

We needed to get there to help Emily, if anything happened to her I would never be able to forgive myself.

"She's going to be okay." David told me as I continued to drive.

"What if she isn't? They have killed so many people..."

"She will be okay." I looked at him as he persisted.

"Carolina's going to jail, isn't she?" I asked after a moment. "She killed a lot of people, she planned it all."

"How do you know that? That was just an initial profile..." David sighed and I nodded.

"True." I said. "I still think so... Not that it matters... She doesn't matter to me anymore."

**End of chapter! PLEASE review!**


End file.
